Technical Field
The following description is related to an aspect of an image forming apparatus having a controller, which may control rotating velocity of a developer roller to supply an developer agent to a photosensitive member. The following description is further related an aspect of a controlling method for controlling the image forming apparatus by the controller.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus, in which a photosensitive member and a developer roller are arranged to contact each other, is known. The image forming apparatus may have a controller, which controls rotating velocities of the developer roller depending on operating conditions of the image forming apparatus, in order to restrain deterioration of a developer agent that may be held between the photosensitive member and the developer roller. For example, the rotating velocity of the developer roller when no image is being formed may be controlled to be lower than a rotating velocity of the developer roller when an image is being formed.